ingnomiafandomcom-20200223-history
Open Alpha Versions
0.3.3 - if embark items is empty medium preset will be selected - fixed crash when clicking on certain tiles of a rotated crude workbench 0.3.4 - fixed some crashes with butchering animals - added short walls, hotkey H - will need new game - added bones to all butchering results - added animals: duck, goose, dog, cat, fox, wolf, deer, goat, squirrel - fixed sand short wall 0.3.5 - fixed canceling workshop constructions leaving job sprites behind - show stair orientation when digging stairs down - fixed creatures and gnomes flashing when on the same tile - reworked the workshop gui - stockpiles: initial suspend threshold per item is now 0, if it's 0 the suspend threshold is ignored - fixed some items not possible to stockpile - please report if an item doesn't appear in the stockpile filter 0.3.6 - added missing translation strings for some item groups - fix replace floor to work under designations - fixed a crash with multiple butchers butchering the same animals - fix missing item definition for sausage and sandwich causing pink boxes - fixed messed up sprites for constructed items on load (double beds) - fix missing definitions ammo pouch - fix workshop craft# and craft to 0.3.7 - improved world rotation - added keybinding ctrl + / ctrl - for changing z levels - made key bindings configurable 0.3.8 - fix: saving keeps stockpile order now - no more duplicate gnome names, Ulf Ulfson son of Ulf disagrees - gnomes on gnome list and profession overview are now sorted by name - population overview can now be sorted by skill - fixed keyboard zoom not working - population overview and gnome widgets now update each other in real time 0.3.9 - fix: update selection z level when changing level - added chisel to stone mason - added 3 pixel to mouse y for better tile selection - skill system overhaul (first part) - needs new game - gnome move speed now depends on hauling skill - added save button to profession management to prevent unwanted changes to professions 0.4.0 - stockpiling, tiles with containers are handled first - job queue: craft# the number to craft will count down now - job queue: craft to, jobs will not disappear anymore when the number is reached but suspend - slowed down fast runners - sun loving plants no longer grow underground - fixed crash when removing a pasture - fixed selection checking for zLevel to only stop at walls and floors 0.4.1 - shift leftclick now forces the tile info widget to open even if only one thing is on the tile - made gnomes less blinking - added cheese - added move top/bottom buttons to stockpile widgets - fixed bug that caused craft jobs with materials set to "any" not being started - add "fow" option to configs when missing 0.4.2 - fix Gnome list showing the right now after sorting - another fix for initial gnome speed - fixed brewing recipes to use brewing skill instead of cooking - building/replacing floor tiles with ramp tops is no longer possible - prevent logs created by felling a tree at map border to float in limbo 0.4.3 - update lights in range when mining a wall - open stockpile window at stockpile creation - goats give milk now - eggs can now be collected, omelette! - removed glFinish in the main render function, this might improve things on some systems - fixed a stockpile related crash 0.4.4 - improved check if item is allowed in a container - fixed items in containers being rendered after load - built soil and rough stone walls and floors will be mined rather than deconstructed - added cabinet, dresser, statues to funiture options - fixed a workshop crafting related crash - animals no longer randomly wander through doors that are blocked for them - fix: pasture onle show collect eggs checkbox for egg laying animals - separated selection rendering from main render 0.4.5 - tiles with non wall neighbors are discovered at game start - grass spreads now to dirt tiles - fixed beer and bread recipes taking grain - reinstated water - added fish 0.4.6 - breaks save games, new game required - added dig ramps down - water flows down now - wild animals no longer spawn in the starting zone - animals now getting hungry - some animals on pastures eat grass - fix dig hole - fixed gravity for dropped tools - fixed path finding/move order not correctly aborting in in some cases - remove dead gnomes from lists 0.4.7 - added no pass designation - fix falling gnomes discover their new location - remove floor - improve job selection to avoid getting trapped - build wall - improve job selection to avoid getting trapped - add renaming of gnomes 0.4.8 - added checkbox to gnome window to let them ignore no pass zones - removed seperate render passes for floor and wall tiles 0.4.9 - fixed missing check for pasture when designating areas - added wheelbarrows - added gui for game settings - added auto generate jobs 0.5.0 - add buckets and sacks as carry containers - added fishery workshop - added item history 0.5.1 New game required - fixed workshop crafting queue behaving strangely - abort jobs when required skill gets deactivated - can activate stockpile filter categories even with no items in that category present so that newly created items go to that stockpile - added trading 0.5.2 - fix duplicate sprite creations - debug mode disable fow - started implementing basic magic features - added job info to tile info widget - UI overhaul - fix not possible to build walls on ramp tiles anymore - fix floor replacement on grass tiles turning out as raw soil floor 0.5.3 - fixed animals not following gnomes - added support for stylesheet mods - improved job sprite rendering - improved job sprites for wall and floor constructions - seperated stone and brick blocks 0.5.4 - added seed and animal trader - added migration, 1-5 gnomes will arrive each season - tile info window doesn't reveal undiscovered tiles anymore - fix crash with population overview clicking skill button after sorting - added bone furniture - added wall paintings 0.5.5 Needs new game - fix deconstructing built ramps - fixed checkboxes not visible - added behavior trees for creature AI - added sheds, troughs and beehives 0.5.6 - fix reset the behavior tree when aborting a job through skill deactivation - fix render depth in settings is an INT not a BOOL - fix harvesting trees - reactivated wheelbarrows to work with behavior tree - fix workshop widget checkbox showing the correct state for accept jobs - fix BT for aborting jobs - fix deconstructing stuff - fix deconstructing workshops returns items now 0.5.7 Needs new game - fix some settings not saving their changes - harvesting trees is now a Horticulture job - dig hole now creates ramps at the outer tiles of the hole - improved get best drink, get best food - improved constructing ramps - fixed crash with removing a farm while paused - fix adding tiles to existing designations open the wrong window - added job priorities - fixed crash when removing linked stockpiles - raised drink value of wine to 40 - carpenters can now craft fishing rods - changed saving items so that adding new items won't break saves anymore (breaks save games one last time) 0.5.8 - creatures will now evade trees suddenly growing up below them - fixed priorities for different job types with same skill requirement - newly built workshops now accept generated jobs by default - reinstated death from hunger and thirst - gnomes now eat and drink up to full once they started - auto craft items for build jobs - plant tree now checks for other trees in range - plant tree now checks for other plant tree jobs in range - adjusted sunrise and sunset times for seasons - fix missing fish bones in stockpile filter - fix claim items for workshop craft jobs, when a linked stockpile exists but the item is not in that stockpile - fix job priorities when there are farming jobs around - fix deconstructing workhops only creates on deconstruct job even if more tiles are selected - fix deconstructing scaffolds deconstructs all scaffolds above - felling pine trees now produces 1-3 pine cones that can be used to plant new trees - fix plants growing in seasons they shouldn't when planted in that season - now also expel items from the trunk tile when a tree grows up - digging stairs down should create raw materials at "0, 0, 0" anymore - added indirect sunlight to neighboring tiles - fixed trader no appearing 0.5.9 - talked to some unreliable onions and straightened them out - fix build thatch outer ramp works again - mine stairs up now removes the wall in the tile above - added more walls with floor on top - fix pine cones defs for stockpiles and containers - add buildable soil and stone outer corner ramps - clicking the gnome list to open a gnome window that is already open now brings that window to front - fixed crash with opening item info when the maker has died - dead gnomes disappear after two days - fix animal state change tick doesn't reset on load - fix animals grow up again - disallow setting designations on tiles occupied by tree leaves - reinstated groves - added some dyes - added hair dyeing - improved lighting 0.6.0 - added indicator to butcher list if animal is young - added job sprite to upper wall tile for DigStairs - fix renaming groves - fix adding tiles to existing groves - added oak trees - added combat - this is ongoing development - added auto butchering of corpses - added mushroom biome - added keybinding options for actions - added oaks for oak tree planting - replaced the external data storage with a SQLite database 0.6.1 - added default material to sprite definition, no more bone table as default sprite when building workshops - fixed material2 for combined items at startup - redesigned the stockpile filter tab - added workshop priority - added assign gnome to workshops